


Hard and Well

by Vidra



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidra/pseuds/Vidra
Summary: Geralt enjoys sharing Jaskier with his brothers especially when his bard comes back with evidence on how well he's been used.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 14
Kudos: 556
Collections: Witcher Kink Meme (Dreamwidth)





	Hard and Well

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a [Geralt/Jaskier, Jaskier/Others scent kink](https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html?thread=84653#cmt84653) prompt over on The Witcher Kink Meme on Dreamwidth.
> 
> I have tried to tag for everything that I thought needed to be tagged for but if there's something that you feel I missed please leave me a comment and I'll add it on if it seems appropriate.

When Jaskier stumbles back into their room before morning's first light, Geralt has been laying in their bed aching and erect for what feels like hours waiting for him to come back to him. The bard is unsteady on his feet and the clothes he had been in last night were held in a bundle to his chest a sheet wrapped around him for his walk back to their room. Geralt breathes deeply, able to smell his brothers on Jaskier.

“Show me” he rumbles getting up and stalking within arms reach and Jaskier without hesitation lets the sheet and clothes fall to his feet revealing bite marks and bruises suckled onto his skin. His bard has been used hard and as Jaskier turns around and bends over the end of their bed before reaching back to pull apart the cheeks of his ass he can see his brothers used him well. Geralt hungrily takes in the gaping, reddened rim of the hole being displayed for his pleasure. His brothers’ cum is already dripping back out and Geralt can’t help the growl that rises from within his chest as he falls on his knees behind his love to gently lick and suckle at the hole presented to him. The bard’s rim gives easily to the probing of his tongue and he endeavours to lick as much out of him as he can, not minding the slight taste of almonds from the oil he knows Jaskier prefers mixing with the flavours of his brothers that he has become familiar with over the winter. After the first night, he had encouraged his brothers to take his bard to their beds, he had matter of factly presented a bottle to Eskel and Lambert each and told them to let him know if they needed more. 

“Tell me, did they treat you well.” He asks, nipping at one of Jaskier’s ass cheeks, he knows what the answer will be but he wants to hear it. Jaskier moans before grinding his hips back trying to nudge Geralt back into rimming his aching ass, pouting when he doesn’t get what he desires.

“They treated me so well my love, you want me to tell you all the ways they had me don’t you.”

Geralt chuckles “You know I do.”

“Lambert had me first tonight after you left the table we played cards to decide the order of the night. I could tell they both wanted to be the first and so Lambert bet Eskel best out of three hands and the winner got to take me first.” Geralt groans at the scene his bard builds, he can picture the three of them by the fire, his bard lounging doublet undone to show his undershirt that would be falling open to perfectly frame the thick hair of his chest and the way his brothers would be hungrily watching him both wanting to be the one to work his hole open for their cocks, to be the first to fill him up before sending him over to the other. 

“I asked them what I got if I won and they said that if I did I could pick who had my ass first and suck off the other, I’m a little disappointed I didn’t win Geralt can you picture it me caught between them on my hand and knees being forced to take them as deep as possible from both ends, being so thoroughly used before being sent back to you.” Pulling back Geralt growls back “Perhaps I should tell my brothers they haven’t used you to your fullest potential yet that a slut like you needs all your holes filled at once to be satisfied.” Before delivering several sharp slaps to the ass in front of him.

“Fuck! Geralt! Perhaps you better talk to them.” Jaskier sobs spreading his legs further. 

“So Lambert won, did he take his time fingering you open or did he get eager again and force you to work yourself open on his cock?”

Moaning Jaskier can’t help but clench down on the thick finger that has been slipped into him. He’s well-stretched already but he loves the care that Geralt shows in making sure he’s properly prepared, even after an evening of being speared open on the considerable lengths of his beloved’s brothers. “He took his time tonight making me beg for each finger, I thought he would never fuck me with how long he was taking. Just when I thought I couldn’t handle another second he sat down on the bench and commanded me to ride him. He made me straddle him facing Eskel and work myself down onto him. I rode him so hard until my legs felt like they would give out. When I was exhausted he grabbed me around the waist and worked me up and down his cock like I was just there for him to use as a way to masturbate.” 

“Fuck, you love being used like that, like you don’t even matter like only the pleasure of the man using you does.” Geralt replied gently, easing his finger out of Jaskier. The dark-haired man nodded frantically in response “I love it so much, he made me cum twice and didn't stop in between just continued working me over his cock until he came in me.” 

“Hold yourself open for me.” Jaskier reached back with both hands slipping two slim fingers from each hand into his hole and gently tugged making himself gape open further for Geralt’s inspection. Humming in pleasure at the slick pink walls revealed to him he spit several times into Jaskier enjoying the whimpers each time before grabbing the bottle of oil from the floor under the bed and gently uncorking it before pouring some of its contents into the bard’s hole. As the scent of almonds once again became strong in the air he watched, grin becoming almost feral, as he caught a glimpse between Jaskier’s spread legs as his reddened cock jerked from its half-hard state and began to fill out fully. 

“Lambert made you come twice that’s good and what about Eskel, how did he have you tonight after Lambert was done using you to his pleasure?” Geralt prompted as he eased Jaskier’s fingers out of himself before spearing two of his thicker ones in and began spreading them before seeking the bard’s swollen prostate. He easily found it and began to gently rub over it causing Jaskier’s cock to spurt a few small streaks of pre-come onto the bedspread. 

“Oh Geralt, be careful if you’re going to make me come again I want it to be on your cock,” Jaskier warned before focusing back on the request. “ After Lambert was done Eskel pulled me off of him and snarled at him for taking so long, he had been waiting so patiently for his turn sitting, by the fire watching me be used just stroking himself. He spread me out on a fur in front of the fire, you know that big bear one he’s so proud of?” Geralt nods slipping a third finger in, the oil making sloppy sounds as he works into the already stretched hole, as he works his fingers into the knuckles a mixture of cum and oil is forced out around them. 

“Dammit Jaskier there’s still cum in you, they bred you so well. Next time I leave you with them I should leave you with your favourite plug, you know that big one, the one you say fills you up just right to make sure nothing leaks out before you come back to me. Tell me more, he spread you out on the fur? Did he take his time leaving all these marks? Or did Lambert help him?” Pulling out his fingers he grabs the oil and pours some more into his palm and slicks himself up before standing up. Wrapping one large hand around his thick length he gently taps his head against Jaskier’s hole. Despite taking his brothers and having been fingered thoroughly his cock still looks obscene against the fluttering rim. The bard’s hips move back trying to catch his cock and work it in. Chuckling he nudges forward notching the head of his cock into Jaskier’s hole he pauses there enjoying the feeling of the burning hot rim clenching down on him as if trying to suck him in deeper. 

“Dammit Gealt I need your cock, I’m so empty, need you to fill me up.” Jaskier peers over his shoulder at him tears welling up in his stormy grey eyes. 

“Soon, tell me how Eskel took you and I’ll give you what you want.” Another gentle nudge pops the broad head of his cock fully into Jaskier.

Whimpering but unable to move back due to the hand Geralt has firmly planted on his ass holding him open Jaskier has no choice but to continue his story. 

“Once he had me the fur he bit and kissed me all over, said he wouldn’t fuck me until I was erect again. He made sure I was Geralt before he kneeled back and hauled my hips into his lap. He fucked me like that holding my legs open he got so deep love, you’ve seen how long his cock is. It felt like he was carving open some new part of me. Lambert said I was being too noisy, that Vesemir would complain in the morning if they didn’t gag me somehow. So he came over and made me suckle on several of his fingers while he played with my nipples, suggested that maybe before next winter we get them pierced so he can have something to tug on.” Geralt pauses his gentle rocking picturing it in his head. He’s seen the hoops or studs on whores before and he can’t help but think that they would look beautiful on Jaskier. 

“Sometimes Lambert has good ideas, perhaps something to think about. So they worked together to mark you up like this?” Gripping Jaskier around his waist he begins to slowly work his cock deeper. 

“Yes! They worked together, Eskel pounding into me while Lambert bit at me.” Jaskier trails off with a deep moan as Geralt buries himself to the base of his cock in him. He pauses for a moment before setting a hard and fast pace. Pulling his cock almost all the way out before slamming back in until Jaskier arse bounced against his pelvis.

“Fuck you feel so good, so tight Jaskier.” Geralt growls not caring that Jaskier has stopped regaling him with how he was used. Instead, the bard focuses on bracing himself to take the powerful thrusts and not being ploughed onto his face. 

“I think next time I’ll stick around and watch, going to tell them how to use my slut properly, get you all opened up so I can fuck you, fuck their cum right out of you. Fuck or maybe we all take turns to see if we can fuck enough cum into to make your belly round up. Plug you up after and make you hold it until I’m ready to watch you push it all out.” Geralt loses himself in the potential ideas for debauching his bard as much as possible. Spreading his legs slightly to widen his stance he snaps his hips harder while jerking Jaskier back to meet his thrusts. 

Jaskier is beyond words and can only moan in response; he's come three times already tonight and Geralt is rapidly working him towards a fourth orgasm as his cock works over his prostate with each deep thrust inside. He raises one arm intending to stroke his cock which is slapping against his stomach from the force of the thrusts of the man behind him. Geralt’s next thrust forces him down onto his face and pins his cock between his body and the bedspread. 

“You’ll come on my cock Jaskier,” Geralt growls before delivering several punishing spanks to his already sore ass. Sobbing Jaskier nods in response, he's so close and the feeling of the blanket against his cock is overwhelming. “Been on edge all night thinking about you being used, going to fill you up.” Letting go of Jaskier’s hips, Geralt reaches up and grabs the other man’s arms and pulls them back using them to force the other onto his cock. The twisting of his arms forces Jaskier to arch upwards and cock loses contact with the bed. Whimpering he all he can do is accept the punishing rhythm, the smell of the two of them is overwhelms his senses and he can’t imagine how it must smell for Geralt or the sound of their hips slamming together and wet sounds of his hole being used by Geralt’s cock. 

“Fuck going to come, almost there Jaskier.” Geralt shouts before adjusting his rhythm into deep grinding thrusts that he knows are working directly over Jaskier’s prostate. It only takes several thrusts before the scent of Jaskier’s come fills the room. Crying the bard comes untouched as Geralt promised, cock spurting a few weak stripes of cum onto the bed below them. Wrung out Jaskier goes limp letting Geralt guide them onto the bed for the last several thrusts it takes until he feels the hot feeling of Geralt’s come filling his oversensitive channel. 

Groaning deeply Geralt relaxes onto the bard enjoying the clutch of his body around his softening member and the feeling of covering his love fully. They lay there for several minutes as they come down from their respective orgasms. Nuzzling into Jaskier’s sweat streaked hair Geralt enjoys the mingled scent of the two of them mixed with the undertones of his brothers. 

“You were so good for me little flower took me so well. Going to clean you up then we’ll sleep, my love.” Gently easing himself up and then his softened cock out of Jaskier’s channel the Witcher can’t help but pause to admire the sight of his cum already leaking out of the puffy, reddened hole between his bard’s legs. Casting a quick Igni he warms the bowl of water he had set aside earlier in anticipation. Coming back to the bed Geralt gently wipes Jaskier down and then applies some salve to his stretched-out hole. They’ll go for a proper soak in the hot springs in the morning and he’ll pamper the other man for being so generous and indulging Geralt’s desires. 

Jaskier is exhausted and lets Geralt move him as needed to get him under the blankets and propped up to gulp down a mug of water. Once satisfied that he’s taken proper care of his lover Geralt eases him down and joins him in bed. 

“Sleep my love you were perfect.” Geralt murmurs, brushing several kisses across Jaskier’s face. The only response is a gentle snore, grinning Geralt relaxes into the mattress letting himself drift off focused on the scent of his love filling the air.


End file.
